


Pazzia

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi aveva sempre pensato che, un giorno o l'altro, Cor Leonis lo avrebbe portato alla pazzia.Quell’uomo era la sua ossessione, l'unica macchia nera nella sua carriera militare. Era solo un ragazzo quando le loro strade si erano incrociate per la prima volta, e quella che Loqi aveva immaginato come una rispettabile vita nelle alte cariche dell’esercito imperiale, si rivelò invece essere un inseguimento infinito, costellato di sconfitte e frustrazione.





	Pazzia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Prompt "Pazzia"

Loqi aveva sempre pensato che, un giorno o l'altro, Cor Leonis lo avrebbe portato alla pazzia.  
Quell’uomo era la sua ossessione, l'unica macchia nera nella sua carriera militare. Era solo un ragazzo quando le loro strade si erano incrociate per la prima volta, e quella che Loqi aveva immaginato come una rispettabile vita nelle alte cariche dell’esercito imperiale, si rivelò invece essere un inseguimento infinito, costellato di sconfitte e frustrazione.  
Cor era diventato la sua rovina. A causa sua aveva passato notti insonni ad elaborare il piano adatto per distruggerlo, a immaginare la gloria nel poter finalmente dire di aver ucciso l’Immortale… ma alla fine di tutti quei sogni di grandezza non era rimasto altro se non le ricevute dei motel da quattro soldi che aveva conservato gelosamente.  
Era una pazzia? Sì, lo era, e non poteva trovare definizione migliore per descrivere ciò che accadeva dietro le porte di quei motel di Lucis. Luoghi nei quali Loqi metteva da parte i panni dell’imperiale solo ed esclusivamente per umiliarsi alla ricerca del piacere che solo Cor Leonis era in grado di dargli.  
Come in quel preciso istante, con la mano ruvida e calda dell’uomo stretta alla base della sua erezione. Era una presa decisa e ferma, priva di qualsivoglia esitazione, e Loqi aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte il suo amante aveva esercitato il suo potere su di lui. Lo teneva in pugno, imponendo il suo volere fino a portarlo al limite… e solo quando stava per giungere il tanto agognato orgasmo, il bastardo arrestava le carezze, impedendogli di venire e di raggiungere la soddisfazione.  
Era un gioco di sottomissione e soprattutto di controllo da entrambe le parti, un’erotica danza che girava attorno al vibrante momento che precedeva l'orgasmo e il compiacimento che si provava nell’avere il potere su quegli attimi.  
Tuttavia, per quanto quello fosse un tacito accordo tra i due, Loqi non poteva evitare di sentire il suo corpo bruciare per la frustrazione, animato dalla necessità di raggiungere il piacere e rilasciare tutti quei sentimenti che, lentamente, si stavano accumulando.  
Minuto dopo minuto, stava arrivando al limite della sopportazione pur sapendo di poter esercitare il suo controllo in qualsiasi momento. Almeno prima di impazzire del tutto.  
“Solo tre colpetti con la mano”, si diceva mentalmente, “solo tre e questa tortura finirà”.  
Gli bastava poco per far capire a Leonis di non essere più in grado di andare avanti, doveva solamente utilizzare il segnale accordato… ma il suo corpo si rifiutava di arrendersi. Il suo orgoglio gli impediva ogni volta di lasciarsi andare, alimentando quella sua follia fino a fargli sentire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Stringeva i pugni sulle lenzuola sfatte, trattenendo testardo i gemiti quando sentiva di nuovo ad carezze dell’uomo. Si ritrovava a spingere tutto il suo corpo verso quello del suo amante, pregando che fosse proprio Leonis a cedere. A donargli quell’orgasmo tanto desiderato senza che Loqi dovesse abbassarsi a pregare. Desiderio che, ancora una volta, gli venne negato.  
Sbatté, innervosito e frustrato, le mani sul letto lasciandosi al tempo stesso sfuggire un lamento e un insulto, che vennero soffocati subito dalle labbra di Cor, fameliche e passionali. Leonis parlava poco e quei gesti tanto caldi e intimi erano la sua l’unica voce. E Loqi, come sempre, non poteva far altro se non rispondere subito, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver in qualche modo vinto in quella pazza battaglia per il controllo. Perché erano entrambi al limite e Loqi era certo di aver resistito senza arrendersi neanche una volta.  
Aveva vinto in qualche modo e più le carezze dell’uomo aumentavano intensità, più lui si sentiva pronto ad esplodere e ad abbracciare quell'orgasmo che si prospettava essere intenso e forte.  
Era pazzia. Era puro disprezzo delle regole e di tutto ciò che rappresentavano per l'Impero e per Lucis, ma l'orgasmo che esplose poco dopo, carico di tutto quel piacere che gli era stato negato fino a quel momento, era tutto quello che Loqi desiderava.


End file.
